The True Story of Matt and Sora
by Sapphire Skye
Summary: this story is to satisfy Yama-freaks out there (wuz up my gurlz?) who dislike Sorato EXTREMLY. It explains what REALLY happened between Sora and Matt during those years between Oikawa's defeat, and the Reunion. Not sure of the rating, but playing it safe.


(Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, because if I did, Sora would have died somewhere along the first episode of Digimon 01. If it isn't obvious, I despise Sora, love Matt and offer an explanation as to why their children look like each other. Flame me if you like, I'll just roast marshmallows and hot dogs…mmm…marshmallows and hot dogs…Anyways!) (AN: 2027-that's the year the season finale took place in supposedly. But that doesn't really make sense to me because if that's true that means it's 26 years after everything, which mean that if Matt was 11 or 12 in season 01 and season 02 was 4 years later than he had to have been 15 or 16 years old and 26 years later he'd be 40-something and have a kid that's like 3? Oh well, my dad did it, so can Matt! I love you, Daddy!)  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful summer afternoon in 2027. Matt and Amber Ishida walked towards their car. "Bye!" Their son called out and waved to everyone. Amber smiled as she put him in the backseat. She and Matt waved to everyone as well. As Matt started the car, Amber looked over the group. She shook her head and sighed as she buckled her seat belt. Matt looked over to her. "Something wrong?" he asked concern in his eyes. She looked up at him. "No, no. There's nothing wrong. Just…it's been a long day." She didn't want to tell him what thoughts were really going through her mind. They drove home in silence.  
  
When they got home, Amber took Ryan up to his bed and put him to bed. As she was going down the stairs to the den, Matt stopped her. "Something's bugging you, what is it?" His blue eyes searched hers for some understanding. She sighed and sat down on the couch. "Matt, listen, I completely trust you, but, doesn't Sora's daughter kind of look like you?" Matt sat down on the couch next to her and took her hands.  
  
"Amber, I divorced Sora a long time ago. I don't know what I was thinking. The last thing I remember before going to Mars was doing one of my concerts. Sora came up with some cookies, and I was hungry, so I took one. The day after we got married, they decided I was going to the moon, so I left the house, trained, me and Gabumon went up in space, and we made an unschedualed trip to Mars. By the time I got, I remembered I didn't love her. And apparently she didn't love me because I found out she had been with that guy from Russia. I divorced her on the spot, and I met you. Sora and I never even…yeah."  
  
Matt looked at her, knowing he was telling the truth, but hoping she did too. She smiled, leaned over and kissed him. "I believe you, but I still can't get over how much Her daughter and you look alike." Matt looked towards the stairs. "What about Ryan? He has red hair and we're both blonde, but your grandfather had red hair. Maybe it's like that." Amber nodded. She kissed him and headed upstairs.  
  
The next day Matt headed over to TK's house. They talked about everything and nothing for a few hours while playing pool (AN: or Billiards for the rest of you) They eventually got around to talking about what Amber had said the day before. Matt laughed. "Amber actually thought that I was the father of Sora's kid. Just because it looks like me." TK, who had been shooting, completely missed the cue ball, and scratched the top of the pool table. "What?" TK asked. Matt looked at him and took his shot, knocking the 8-ball into pocket, winning the game. "You were there yesterday," he said. "You saw how much that kid resembles me, Spikey blonde hair, those blue eyes. If I didn't know better, I'd say that kid was me." TK turned away. "Well, I got some work to do, have to work out a plot for my next book. You better go." TK started heading up the stairs. Matt looked around confused. "All…alright. I'll see you next week at Ken and Yolei's anniversary party."  
  
The next week at Ken and Yolei's party, everyone was there. At then end of TK's congratulation speech, he said, "I've heard that a few of you have been wondering about Sora's kid, and why it looks like Matt. The reason is…I'm the father."  
  
(okay, that was kinda strange even for me, well, if you want me to continue, review and next weekend I'll see how bored I get. And send in challenges, challenges are fun. I'm also not to sure where I'm going from this, so if you have any ideas…I'll read all of them. E-mail them to Amberleigh86@hotmail.com) 


End file.
